Blonde
by Mistah Js girl
Summary: The Joker reflects in a poetry/free thought thinking about Harley Quinn, and their relationship, perhaps his true feelings?


****

Blonde

I saw you, I knew you, and did I laugh at you?

No, I smiled, I glanced, I even glared and sometimes I admit I stared.

Did you see me as I smiled at you across the room?

I think you did, I think that's why you smiled back then ran and hid.

I think you know, I think you know me. 

I think you let me have you, there was something you wanted to show me.

Oh yes, I saw you, I knew you, but I didn't laugh at you.

Even though I saw right through you.

So you know me now, you see me now, and you want me to tell you how?

You wanted to be my savior, my amazing grace, 

with your blonde hair and angle face.

How to what? 

Stop asking me to love you,

isn't it plain to see that I do?

Do I think it's right that I want to?

No.

I wish I didn't.

I wish had I never seen that blonde, 

that Technicolor blonde, fake little blonde,

That blonde with her cheep shoes, 

with her black purse, 

with the pencil behind her ear, that dumb blonde,

Yes you. 

Like pornography you walked across the room, 

you think I planned your doom?

You think I sat and dreamed you demise, 

you think I know how to make you compromise?

Stupid bitch, stupid blonde,

fake, bland,

two dimensional blonde,

you look like pornography on HBO.

You aren't exciting, 

you aren't real, 

you aren't on the edge. 

Your just blonde.

Full of fire, burning in your eyes,

You little liar, 

you're a faker blonde, you're a giver, 

and sure as hell a taker.

So you don't want money,

you don't want stuff. 

You want my heart, you want my soul, 

you want love blonde.

I'd rather give stuff, I can always return it to the store later in life.

You're a beggar blonde, you've been lying to me from day one,

You said just to following me was enough.

Now you want more.

You made me believe I could dump you when I got tired of you.

Ah, but your smart aren't you blonde.

You keep rolling with the punches, so how can I get tired of you?

You're a child with your smile,

You're a brat with your voice,

You're a women with your temper,

Your gave me your soul,

Just so you could gain control.

Why do you beg me to love you?

I think you like being down on your knees, 

you think it's harder to be the submissive don't you?

How is it harder? 

Tell me blonde, tell me, 

tell me with you fake voice, 

your fake life, tell me with your fake soul.

No, I never stole from you, I never stole.

Not from you.

You gave, you always gave, you laid down in your own grave.

Don't tell me you have it harder, 

don't tell me that you want to be where I am. 

Can't you see, 

it's plain to see,

fucking blonde Harley Quinn.

I have to control everything, 

I have to make the world go round,

Yes, me.

You, you just adore me, but I, I have to keep you.

I'm your keeper.

You think I like holding the key to your mind, 

you think I like it.

None are so blind, as those that can't see.

God damn it, stop talking blonde, 

if I could I would set you free.

I didn't want to keep you, 

I didn't mean to love you,

Do you think I wanted to hurt you?

I never would have hurt you if you didn't make love you. 

Blonde, stop acting like you know,

You don't know anything.

You can quote whomever you want,

You can read all you want,

Yes you can write all the goddamn poetry you want,

But blonde you ruined us.

You made me us, 

You made you,

Us.

You ruined us.

Tell me blonde,

Do you want me to set you free?

No, you shake your blonde head,

You say you'd rather be dead.

Well I couldn't set you free now if I wanted to,

I couldn't kill you now,

I couldn't leave you now,

You don't understand.

Just stop worrying blonde,

You got me.

You got me where you wanted,

I love you now.

I hate you all the same,

But I love you blonde.

Blonde, my blonde, my Technicolor blonde, 

You're a bitch blonde, but you're my bitch all the same.

You don't have any shame,

No, not my blonde.

I see you dancing, dancing.

Dancing for me, when your dancing your so free. 

I see you, my blonde, 

your red lips, your blue eyes, 

and delicate hips.

Sometimes you seem like a child, sometimes.

Sometimes you're a women,

Your mine.

Mostly your all three, your pornography.

Pornography dancing in the palm of my gloved hand.

Paper doll, two dimensional, Technicolor porn star,

My little star dancing away,

Slaving away,

Standing, dancing, singing, for the rest of your life,

My little star,

My star for the day.

You are pornography,

Dance away little blonde,

Dance with me.


End file.
